Lupine
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Love will find a way where wolf fear to prey-Lord Byron/Oneshot/IchiRuki/AU/Birthday Present for Okami11235


**Lupine**

**-o-**

_**love will find a way where wolves fear to prey  
><strong>Lord Byron_

**-o-**

_There were humans who called them shapeshifters. They were those who held at least the tiniest ounce of respect for them and their powers._

_Then there were those who called them monsters, beasts, and various other names. They were those who feared them and wanted them dead._

_They themselves called their race **Lupines**, much like the creatures they could change into.  
><em>

_Contrary to most people's belief their actual bodies didn't change. It was merely their soul that was dragged into the open, the shape of a wolf, for the world to see._

_They didn't lose their sanity._

_They didn't fall prey to a primal thirst for blood._

_And yet they were shunned as monsters, hunted after and killed by those who didn't understand._

_Didn't understand their wish to live._

**-o-**

"Are you that stupid, or just acting like it, runt?"

The tall, orange-haired man was glaring at his subordinate, who was glaring right back at him from her position in her booth, the male towering over her like a cat over a mouse.

She rolled her eyes heavenward, shrugging her shoulders as she averted her cerulean gaze. "I don't know," her tone was haughty as she replied, much to the man's ire. "Maybe both?"

With a feral growl Kurosaki Ichigo slammed the magazine layout back on her desk, planting his hands on either side of the petite woman. "Well, then you better get your act together and deliver a layout I can live with, or else you're out of this business quicker than Germany's Next Topmodel is doing a porn, understood?"

The woman's plumb lips parted as if to give a biting retort, before she sagged back in her seat, sighing. "Understood, Kurosaki-san."

"You better."

**-o-**

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't a nice man by any means.

He never treated his subordinates kindly, and what few friends he had were oftentimes on the receiving end of his untimely ire.

His colleagues hated his guts, and that was fine with him.

But one of them, rubbed him the wrong way more than the others.

So it was no surprise that Kuchiki Rukia received the vastest amount of his bad temper.

The fact that she was sexually alluring to him was just another reason for him to spite her.

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia was, by any means, not an impatient woman nor did she have a short fuse.

She could be hot-tempered if someone pushed the wrong buttons, but that wasn't often.

At least it hadn't been often until she started working under that _insolent, intolerable, dumb moron_!

He just _knew_ how to break her patience, and he was doing it on purpose, too!

And she honestly couldn't stand being the outlet for his frustration!

If he needed to get laid so desperately, he can get himself a fucking prostitute and have it over with, for Christ's sake!

And she definitely wasn't so riled up because he was attractive.

Definitely not.

Stop kidding yourselves.

**-o-**

Ichigo sighed as he walked through the forest, the fresh air and calm settling down his raging temper from another day of work. He really needed the serenity the woods could provide both his sides, especially after being so darn frustrated with his raven-haired subordinate.

The noise from the city had long since disappeared and the orange-haired man sat down against a tree, taking a few deep breaths to relax in the early spring air. He strained his ears to catch any movement in the vicinity, and after waiting for a good ten minutes he stood up, running straight ahead through the woods.

His body started to give off a faint glow as he suddenly leaped forward, a russet-colored wolf with black markings in his place as he continued to run forward on all fours.

Ichigo always ran an hour or two to release some steam that accommodated at work, it had become a habit of his after his first shifting, and he'd kept it up ever since. Besides, like this, he always felt more at ease than ever, and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

He'd already been running for a good half an hour when a startled yelp echoed around the still forest, bringing him to an abrupt halt. _What was that?_

There was an angry growl, followed by a pathetic whimper, and in a flash he was flashing towards the sounds, already sensing something bad in the air.

The _Lupine_ arrived on a clearing, greeted with the sight of two large, gray-colored wolves cornering a black and white, far smaller one, teeth bared and growling. His glowing orange-brown eyes met the cornered wolf's for an instant, pausing slightly at their purple tint, surprising him, before his gaze snapped back to the other two predators, who had by then taken notice of his presence, turning towards him.

On instinct his ears moved forward, and his fur stood on end as he bared his teeth with a low growl. He was a few inches taller than the duo, but fighting two at the same time would proof difficult.

He didn't even knew why he was willing to fight them for the safety of the third, but he didn't care at that moment, as he pounced them with his claws unhinged and ready to slice them open.

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia had been angry beyond compare that Wednesday afternoon. Her superior had rejected _fifteen_ layouts and insulted her more than 30 times. So, in an attempt to cool her temper, the woman decided to break her routine and take a run in her wolf form.

Though, in retrospect, maybe it hadn't been that great an idea, when two large wolves decided to corner her, more than ready to tear apart her throat.

She was ready to whisper her last prayer when a third wolf appeared, slightly taller than the two gray wolves, russet-colored with black markings adorning his neat, beautiful fur, glowing golden eyes staring at the scene.

_Don't let him attack me too..._

Their eyes met, and she could see the hint of surprise in his, before he turned back towards the other two, who had averted their attention to the newcomer. She could only see his bared teeth and raised fur before he pounced them, claws tearing into their flesh as he bit down on the nearest part of skin and fur.

The woman in the shape of a wolf could only stare as the russet wolf tore apart the other two, blood splashing to the ground below as she covered back against a tree. A startled yelp escaped her when the taller wolf landed in front of her, back turned and growling at the bloodied wolves, who quickly ran away, tails between their legs.

Rukia hesitantly looked up, purple eyes meeting with amber as the taller wolf turned around, staring silently at her. "You okay?" His deep voice startled her, before she finally nodded, covering more against the tree.

The russet-colored wolf stared at her, confused, before turning towards her fully, ignoring the stinging pain in his right shoulder, where blood seeped through his fur. "What's up with you? You act like I'm gonna eat you or something."

The Kuchiki flinched, slicking her ears back against her skull as she tried her best to make herself look smaller than she was. "Well, what do _you_ think?"

Something that could have been a chuckle tore from his throat as he stepped towards her, nuzzling the side of her head lightly. "Scaredy cat. I wouldn't have saved you from them if I wanted to do that, now would I?"

She didn't now how to reply to that.

**-o-**

Ichigo didn't know just what it was about the wolf in front of him that sucked him in, but he had that undefined urge to be close to her.

And, let's face it, she was darn cute covering in front of him like that.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The female looked doubtful as she pinned him with her purple gaze. "Yeah, because I'm _so_ gonna believe that."

Ichigo had to suppress a chuckle at her cautious behavior, and with a sigh lowered himself to eye level with her, lowering his ears some. He stared her in the eyes for a full minute before her stance finally relaxed, and the rest of her caution left her tense body. "Why did you help me, anyways?"

He cocked his head to the side, quizzical. "Why wouldn't I?"

She stared blankly at him. "And I repeat, why would you? You don't even know me, it was none of your business."

The Kurosaki chuckled deeply, lying down in the grass next to where she sat. "I don't like guys teaming up on a helpless, little girl, is all."

The purple-eyed female glared at him, bearing her teeth and growling, only amusing the _Lupine_ further. "I'm not a little girl!"

"Yeah, cuz you're towering over me like a tree, twerp."

Ichigo looked up when two paws came to a rest on his shoulders, suppressing a whimper when his bloody joint stung, meeting a cerulean stare. "I am doing that right now, aren't I?"

"Touché."

Their gazes stayed locked at one another for a little while, before Rukia realized the moisture at her left paw, startled as it dawned on her that her savior hadn't come out of the battle unscathed. She hurried in removing herself from him, whining apologetically. "Sorry about that."

Ichigo shrugged it off, averting his head. "Naw, it's okay." He turned back to her, looking her up and down. "What's you name, anyhow?"

The Kuchiki was hesitant at first, unsure whether to tell her real name or not. Deciding it saver to use a fake name, she lowered her gaze. "Tsuki." The russet wolf seemed amused by that, Ichigo long since having decided on a fake name, as his father told him to always be cautious – you never knew who was in front of you, after all.

"You ought to be kidding me, it's Taiyô."

**-o-**

He had spent another two hours conversing with the purple-eyed wolf, enjoying himself until he had to leave with sunset. Ichigo was admittedly weirded out by how fond he was of her already, and even more so by their goodbyes.

_He was already turned halfway away from her, before speaking up again. "Will you be here tomorrow, too?"_

_There was hesitation in her eyes, and after a long pause she finally nodded. "Yeah..."_

_The Kurosaki smiled. "Good."_

A low whimper escaped him when Yoruichi wrapped the bandages a little too tightly around his injured shoulder, grinning. "So, pray-tell what caused this?"

"I don't feel like sharing-ARGH! Fuck it, woman, who are you? Spanish Inquisition?" He glared heated daggers at the yellow-eyed _Lupine_, gritting his teeth as she removed her sharp nails from where she had dug them into the bandages and thus in his raw flesh. "Maybe."

Ichigo glared, letting out a low growl. "Fine, if you insist on knowing, I saved a female wolf from two males this afternoon, happy?"

The older woman paused, her hands dropping from his bandaged shoulder. When she spoke her voice was somber and stern. "I hope you aren't getting into a mess, _bôya_."

Orange brows furrowed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tanned fingers gripped his right arm, tugging him around to her. "Don't make the same fault like your cousin, Ichigo. If you let yourself get close to a wolf and fall in love with her-"

"That's enough, don't you think?" His voice was hostile when he freed his arm from her grasp. "I'm not Kaien, and I sure as hell won't get myself killed because I couldn't keep my paws off some pack's _alpha_ female, Yoruichi."

"You better not."

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia rubbed her arms up and down, biting her lower lip as she paced around her bedroom, worry-lines creasing her forehead.

"What did I get myself into? What if I end up like mother? I don't think I could be as strong as her... damn it, and I agreed to meet him again tomorrow..." A frustrated cry tore from her lush lips as she let herself fall face-down on her bed.

_I'm as good as dead._

**-o-**

The next day at work both were anxious and edgy, not even caring for their usual heated fights, just working on their respective tasks and biting their nails.

That was, until lunch came around.

"Oi, hurry up, midget, lunch doesn't last all day."

The woman snapped around at his snide remark, glaring heatedly at him. "Well, excuse me for taking five meekly minutes to choose what kind of sandwich I'm gonna buy, gotta tell my parents they failed at my upbringing!"

Much to her fury did the orange-head pat her head like one might a silly child. "To see reason is the first step on the mend, chibi."

In the end the Subway clerk threw them out with empty bellies.

**-o-**

The following days they'd meet up after work, never even giving the possibility a thought of the other being a _Lupine_ like them, or even that loathed bicker-companion from work.

And despite being vary of their strange, growing relationship, they decided against heading the alarms and warnings going off in the backs of their heads, just enjoying each others company, growing closer as each day passed.

Before either knew it spring came around, and their friendship was threading on thin ice.

**-o-**

It was late one Friday afternoon, the two _Lupines_ sitting in the shade of a tall tree to avoid the unusual heat of March, engrossed in a playful banter, sitting closer together than they'd usually feel comfortable with.

Ichigo was looking at her as she told him something or another, he couldn't quite concentrate on her voice, too preoccupied with her eyes. The Kurosaki still hadn't gotten over the impossible, purple hue of her eyes. Did wolves even usually have that kind of eye color?

"Oi, are you even listening to me?"

The russet-colored wolf blinked, blushing even though it wasn't visible beneath his thick fur. Shaking his head in hopes of clearing his mind his golden eyes met hers for a second, and he felt something inside of him shift.

Rukia stiffened when he rubbed his head against her neck, eyes closed and ears slicked back against his skull. A low, deep whimper rumbled in the back of his throat, shaking her entire body as he rubbed his head more urgently against her neck.

Slowly, hesitantly, did Rukia return the gesture, both shifting closer to each other as their eyes hazed over.

**-o-**

Chocolate-colored irises, hazy from sleep, slowly blinked open. _What the hell..? Where am I? _Ichigo was about to stand up when he felt a weight next to him, already dreading the identity of it. With great hesitance did the _Lupine_ shift his eyes to his right, gulping heavily as he made out black and white fur in the weak light of the early dusk.

_I'm as good as dead._

What the hell had he been thinking, just... just _doing_ her like that? Was he nuts?

Not to mention he had serious fears of turning into a sodomite over it.

… god, what if she got pregnant?

He was screwed.

Honestly and completely _screwed_.

Rukia stirred beside him, a small frown marring her features as she slowly blinked her eyes open, meeting his gaze. "Taiyô?"

_Fuck, what am I supposed to say?_

He decided to stick with lightly nuzzling her cheek, while never stopping his hectic thinking about a solution and way out of this. "Morning, Tsuki."

She tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed against him as she returned the caring gesture. "I have to go somewhere for a while, please don't get yourself in a mess until I come back, okay?" He felt like a jerk running off like that, but he needed time to think this over, quick, before he got a mental breakdown.

Rukia frowned at him, but averted her gaze. It benefited her quite a bit if he went AWOL for just a little while, this was quite the mess, after all. "How long?"

"About a week."

"... Alright."

**-o-**

"You did _what_?" Shihôin Yoruichi was screaming at the orange-head, yellow eyes, usually filled with mischief now brimming with fury as her godchild covered on the couch in front of her. "It's not like I planned it or anything, it just... happened..."

"As if that's an excuse!" The furious woman grabbed him by the collar, glaring and baring her teeth. "Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into? What if you knocked her up, damn it!"

Tanned fingers closed tightly around her dark-skinned wrist, wrestling her grip away from his clothes brutally, applying enough pressure to bruise the tender, female skin. "Like I said, it's not like I planned it, Yoruichi-_obasan_. All I can do now is to hope she didn't get pregnant, so stop chastising me."

A low hiss escaped the woman's plumb lips before she jerked her wrist from his tight grasp, turning around. "Just know I won't get you out of the mess this time, _bôya_."

The door slammed closed behind her and Ichigo sighed irritated, brushing his fingers through his messy, orange hair. "Didn't expect you to."

**-o-**

It was late on Thursday, and Rukia was biting her nails nervously. Her period had been supposed to come around Monday, and she still didn't have it. She just knew she was as good as dead.

Her cerulean gaze was cast on the window, the sky already turning a reddish-purple and she sighed, dropping her hand to her side. "I'll wait till tomorrow."

**-o-**

The female was pawing the dirt beneath her with her black paw anxiously, her teeth grit tight as she gazed around her, waiting for her companion to arrive by her side. _This is a nightmare..._

_Flashback_

_The field on the white pregnancy test showed two pink plus, her hand shaking slightly as her back met the bathroom wall, slumping against it and slowly sinking to the floor. "Shit..."_

_Flashback_

"Hey." The woman jerked when she felt someone nuzzling her neck, turning her head around and eyes falling on the russet-colored wolf who started the entire mess.

She won't admit that it takes two for it.

Not at all.

"H-hey..."

Rukia could see his frown, blushing deeply under her fur at his worry for her. "What's wrong, Tsuki?"

_He doesn't even know my effin' name! _She cast her gaze down, pawing at the dirt more ferociously. "I'm... well, it's... I'm pregnant..." She stumbled on her own words as she got it out, staring expectantly at him.

Ichigo was silent for a little while, processing these words. His mind told him to scream bloody murder and hightail from there, while another part, the one connected strongly with the wolf, was joyous. He couldn't quite grasp that feeling, and in the end he found it futile to fight as he nuzzled her again, more rigorously this time.

"I'm happy." He'd said the words before he could stop himself, and the moment they were out he knew he actually was happy, even though he hadn't planned anything like this at all. He was still nervous about it, but he couldn't do anything about it, right? Better learn to live with and get used to it.

A tight tension that had reigned her body left Rukia when he said that, and she slowly relaxed against his caress as she tried her best to get used to the thought. Just when she was about to return the sweet gesture did she felt the russet-colored wolf tense and push her aside.

The next she could grasp was the sound of a rifle going off, and haste footsteps fleeing from the clearing.

Purple eyes widened as she spun around, blood being the first she sees until her vision narrows in on the unconscious – _dead?_ – wolf lying on the earthy ground of the clearing.

Rukia was beside him in an instant, nudging him gently. To her horror he didn't move, blood continuing to pour out of his shot shoulder.

Panic was already rising in her throat as a familiar glow was cast by his injured body, shifting shape. "No way..."

She would be damned if it was who she thought it was.

Orange hair soon answered that unspoken threat.

**-o-**

A grown spilled from his lips, eyes blinking open to blurry surroundings and muffled voices.

_What happened?_

His head ached dully, and the man groaned anew as he slowly tried sitting up, the world around him clearing and his hearing getting better. Ichigo slumped against the headboard of the clinic bed, exhausted from that little feet already as he grabbed his head with the hand that had still feeling in it.

"How are you feeling?"

Amber-colored eyes glared at his father, growling. "Just peachy."

The black-haired _Lupine_ regarded him with a scrutinizing gaze for a while, before nodding once and sitting down in a chair next to him. "I heard the entire deal from Yoru."

Orange brows furrowed as the Kurosaki averted his eyes. "Don't you go yell at me, too, obasan already took care of it."

Isshin shook his head slowly, eyes tired, and sighed. "That's not it, Ichigo, I can see where you come from. I mean, if we found our mate, we found them, nothing we can do about it, right?"

Ichigo had tensed up while his father was speaking, sitting up in the bed, eyes wide. "Shit! I completely forgot about her! What if that fucking hunter got her," he was already struggling to get out of the bed, but his father held him down sternly, watchful of the bandaged arm of his son.

"Ichigo, calm down-"

Hazelnut eyes glared at the man. "Calm down? She's fucking _pregnant_ and could have been fucking shot, don't you dare tell me to calm the fuck down!"

The verbal and physical brawl might have continued if the doorbell hadn't rung throughout the clinic at that moment.

The two Kurosaki men stared at the door as a surprised "Oh!" could be heard coming from Yoruichi, and footsteps sound through the hallway. The door, which Isshin hadn't fully closed, was pushed open, showing a black and white wolf tap inside, staring intently at Ichigo.

In a flash had the young male pushed his father aside, wrapping the female wolf in a tight, one-armed embrace, face buried in the soft fur of her neck."I'm so glad you're okay..." His voice was so soft that only Rukia could hear him, and his words stunned her.

He dragged her closer, as if to make sure she was alright. "I was so worried about you..." Her eyes saddened and she nuzzled the side of his neck, whimpering softly. They stayed like that for a while, before Rukia sighed lightly and detached herself from him, confusing creeping into his eyes. "I... have to tell you something, Ichigo."

His breath hitched when she said his name, eyes narrowing as she averted her gaze. "What?"

The beating of his heart stopped momentarily as a faint glow emitted from her form softly, her body shifting shape. "No way..." Unknowingly, he repeated her words from earlier, watching in astonishment as she turned into his annoying, little subordinate. In the background, Isshin coughed to suppress a chuckle, quickly walking out of the room.

The strawberry blinked, mouth agape, arm having fallen to his side numbly. "What the... hell?"

Rukia was fiddling with her fingers, blushing brightly and her cerulean eyes cast down. "I... I didn't know myself until you got shot, okay? It's not like I wanted to... to..." Her blush deepened from a light pink to a deep crimson. "To... fall for you, you're a jackass..."

Ichigo was still shell-shocked, and only returned to awareness slowly, but when he finally did, while Rukia kept on her incoherent ramblings, he couldn't help but smile at her prominent blush, cupping one flushed cheek with his uninjured hand, putting a stop to her speech and raising her gaze to meet his. "Just shut up already."

With that he'd leaned down, kissing her.

**-o-**

_This -not so- little oneshot is dedicated to **okami11235**! Happy birthday, love!_

_-published on July 19th, 2011-_


End file.
